Favius
ALIGNMENT: ' Evil -----+---- Good Choatic -------+--- Lawful ' ' ' ''' '''BASIC INFORMATION ~ Full and complete name: ' Favius Aurion Swift '~ Race: 'Forsaken (was a high elf before death) '~ Gender: ' Male '~ Age: 'Died in his 700s (looks to be in his late 40s) '~ Detailed Class(es): Survival Hunter ~ Titles of any sort: The Patch-work Hermit (RP), Scout (IG) ~ Chosen Professions: 'He holds a mild interest in collecting pretty flower and mining rare and shinny ore along his travels – Herbalism/mining. '~ Wealth status: 'Fairly weathly, he is a tad bit materialistic at times. '~ Jobs of any sort: 'Self entitled ‘Lady’s Man’ though… since he realisation of his current condition he has sort of given up such a way of life it would seem. ' ''' '''RELATIONS, ETC. ~ Place of birth: 'One of the small villages in what is now known as the Ghostlands. '~ Current home(s): 'He prefers to always keep moving, though recently, he has started to think on the idea of settling down in the Outlands somewhere. '~ Relationships, past or present: ''Leah Swinton'' – Another traveller he stumbled upon while trying to slay a rather large and unruly yeti, at first choosing to aid her out of pity for her rotted condition and blind state… he would soon find out that when everything was finally made clear about who he really was, she would be the only one to stand by him. They have never left each other’s sides since. Unnamed elven woman – In his living days he would surely boast about all the ‘romantic’ conquests he indulged in at every village he happened upon while wandering about the lands of his people, never choosing to settle down and expect anything more from women he would seduce during his brief visits though he was always sure to return if one would be considered memorable. Such seemed to be the case for the young maiden he happened upon, details of which village she came from… or even her name allude him now, much to the guilt that lingers for forgetting them, for it was one day when he has chosen to return to her that he found she was not alone and it was indeed a creation she carried that he had helped in bringing to this world. Any man should have been thrilled at such a gift and opportunity, though to the hermit of a ranger… he could do nothing but run and hope to never have such a burden be offered to him again. Regret would soon consume him but by that time it was too late, the Scourge has decimated his beloved forest home and left all the villages in the area ruined. Never knowing what became of the fair maiden and her child to be… nor does he find himself worthy to ever find out. ~ Involvement with any associations, guilds, or militias: ''Damnation Army'' – For various reasons he has joined this army, though he keeps such intents to himself along with remaining a sort of an outsider to the others. He would argue that it is because he doesn’t want anyone to slow him down, when in reality, given his unsettling knowledge of what he has been reduced to… this may be a far more valid cause to his minimal activity within the ranks. ~ Known family members, and their relation to the character: 'None he can remember, this was true even in the times just before his demise. '~ Non-family members of note(Includes pets): ''August – A sort of sickly looking storm drake, wheezing and sneezing as if he has a constant cold though it does nothing to slow the beast down. ''Mosshooves – ''His standard issued steed given to his kind, a typically silent and mild tempered skeletal horse. ''Hots – A silvery shaded dragonhawk hatchling, the last hatchling thing he has left from his dearly missed dragonhawk; Hossia, who turned on him once she had found him in his new condition, thinking he was just another mindless Scourge zombie. Araknia – The first beast he managed to acquire after meandering about the forsaken lands, a sort of brain dead and zombified spider, he cornered her in a cave while she seemed to be trying to figure out what a dead end meant. Verne – A loyal enough hound, despite looking a bit tainted by demonic energies, good for tracking but not in the least bit house trained, he also tends to try and gnaw on Favius’ foot sometimes. Leah – A very poorly held together skeletal buzzard that was first named after his travelling companion out of spite for the fact that they both have a pair of hollowed out eye sockets, but he has sort of warmed up to the creature as he tries to keep it in one piece. Drachenfalke – His newest addition to his roster of beasts, picked up just before heading through the Dark Portal as he wished to find something to distract any demons or vile creatures they encountered while being sturdy enough to take a few good hits if needed… in response the spiky crab seems a bit perturbed about having to follow the hunter around now, perhaps secretly plotting his permanent demise when his back is turned. ~ Any enemies, villains, or rivals, and how did this come to be: Kel’hussain Elnoix – Considered more of a rival than anything else when it came to charming the ladies, both men have become ‘retired’ now, there might still be some bitterness between them. ' ' PERSONALITY ~ General happiness, 1-10: ' 4 – He used to be really quite the cheerful character, since realising what he is now it has changed his outlook on such things and made him very cautious and pessimistic. '~ Social level 1-10: '1 - Whatever social tendencies he fostered before has undoubtedly been lost on him, keeping pretty much all to himself now other than spending his time with Leah. '~ Reaction to Horde: 'Defensive – Though he is very much apart of the Horde now, he has never been too fond of the idea of belonging to any coalition or army that demands certain things from him, so when confronted by anyone from his faction he tends to back out of any such engagements quickly. '~ Reaction to Alliance: 'Mildly Aggressive – He sees most members of the Alliance betrayers to his people still, despite noting a small number of high elves in their ranks, he tends to act a bit rudely to them but waits for them to make the first move usually. '~ Reaction to Neutral Groups: 'Defensive – Once again he doesn’t like getting caught up in other people’s matters, a bit selfish still it would seem but he prefers it that way. '~ Any exceptions to these: 'He not a very big fan of trolls or orcs and forsaken still tend to creep him out for the most part. He is also starting to really resent his own kind, whether he is aware of this being an ironic reason or not. '~ Archetype: 'The fallen wanderer '~ Distinctive personality traits: 'Selfish, arrogant and laid back '~ General reaction upon meeting a stranger of the same faction: 'Wary – He will help them if it’s absolutely necessary, but will otherwise keep to himself. '~ Defining flaws/quirks: 'He is still quite shallow and selfish at times still, making him slightly spineless in certain situations and overly cruel in others, whether people take him seriously or not is debatable. '~ Greatest Enjoyments: 'The outdoors, travelling with his companion and Winter’s Veil. '~ Fears and hates: 'Crowded cities, being reminded of his current state, the Banshee Queen. '~ 1 Optimist, 10 Pessimist, 1-10: '5 – He can shift from a dreaded state of mind to a brighter view on current circumstances depending on who is there by his side at the time. ' ''' '''APPEARANCE ~ Facial appearance(Includes hair): 'Gaunt and boney features obscured a bit by the mossy and seaweed-like hair, sticking to his face and matted against his head as if always soaked, his tattered and somewhat still pointed ears just barely sticking out.. A leather patch stitches along the lower part of his face, starting at where the tip of his nose would be and ending along the edge of his jaw as the remnants of a massive set of claw marks peak out along his left cheek. His eyes a faded yellow color, a forsaken glow very much present to light up the area around the sunken eye sockets. '~ Skin color and appearance: A pale almost mouldy shade, especially around the areas of exposed bones, a few unhealed gashes starting on his right shoulder and stretching across his collar bone and neck. Several puncture wounds stitched up on the left side of his chest and a bigger one on his right thigh. ~ General body build: 'Pretty much nothing but skin and bones now, hunched quite a bit as well. [ 6’2” and 175lbs ] '~ Armor of choice: T8.5 offset – Ulduar 25 man ~ Additional trinkets or items carried: 'A rough looking piece of string with several brightly colored feathers and scales tied to it, usually hidden under his glove. ' ''' '''ABILITIES ~ The specialization of their class (Beastmaster Hunter, Frost Mage, etc.): Black Arrow, Wyvern Sting and Explosive shot. ~ Combat style: 'Does a little better at range then up close, though he is quite handy with disabling is opponents when they do get close enough. '~ Mastery of their class: 'Still considered a master though at times he comes off as rusty. '~ Pre-prime, in their prime, or post-prime: 'Can pretty much be placed in the post-prime category now given his condition and age when he died, though he still has some fight left in him. '~ Prefered weapon: 'Crossbow '~ Special abilities or unusual skills: '''He is really, -really- good at feigning death. ' ' ' '''HISTORY' ~ Birth scenario: ' His memory of this time has become a bit foggy; all he can seem to recall is being in the forests of what is now the Ghostlands alone. ''– Warcraft II: What he can recall of this time is continuing to live out his life in the forests he called home, ever so often venturing into one of the smaller towns so pick up the odd job so he could afford some supplies as well as finding himself in good company of whatever woman he took interest in. This was good by his standards. The elf, despite being not of the civilized world seemed to pick up on most of social graces quite easily, the women he would encounter usually more than happy to help him learn their language as well. III: After watching the Scourge march through his forest… tainting it to what it is now even to this day, the ranger found himself hiding away during the invasion, only to venture through the disturbing aftermath with a deep sense of guilt. The villages he once visited all but reduced to ruins. Feeling increasingly worse about his lack of bravery during such time, he seemed barely capable to face the consequences, forcing himself to be content about taking any supplies he could find before fleeing back into the forest where he would then refuse to leave, becoming nothing more than a hermit. ''of Warcraft – Wrath of the Lich King: ''He truly felt no need to leave the Ghostlands after all that had happened, managing to live decently enough on what he could find along the borders of his home and what remained of the towns. He never did mind happening upon those of his kind… though he was beginning to sense a difference growing between him and them, choosing to make such meeting with some sort of cover to hide most of his face, though still very much playing off of his good looks and charms mostly. ''Cataclysm: ''It was really something of a fluke that he had managed to survive up until now on his own, well mostly alone since he had gotten lucky taming one of the native dragonhawks while scouting through Eversong woods, the beast becoming quite loyal to him while he took good care of her in return. Not long after she had become his companion did he found out she was going to be a mother soon, laying a small batch of eggs, unfortunately the forests in which they lived had become a place far from suitable for such young life… an d three out of the four eggs were destroyed before even hatching. The last egg Favius protected vigilantly, as it was perhaps the first time he had ever bothered to do so for anyone, leaving him all the more proud when it finally hatched. The victory was short lived though as the months passed by with a smaller supply of proper food was becoming more and more scarce, causing him to resort to scouting areas he had deemed far too dangerous to even get near to. A certain tower in particular he had tried to avoid for sometime as he forced himself to try and gather anything he could to get out of there quickly, just as he found a few decently preserved trinkets and pieces of jewellery did a shrieking gargoyle descend from its perch to attack the trespasser, taking the startled elf completely off guard as its claws raked across the hermits face causing him to stumble towards the edge of the tower’s balcony and tumble into the murky waters below… Washing up along a strange and dreary coast that the southward current drifted him to, he was pulled from his resting place and brought to a small ghostly town known as Deathknell. Waking up sometime later after getting ‘patched up’ to find himself in a sort of delusional state, bitterly accepting his sudden capture to work under this so-called Banshee Queen while he thinks on what he could do to escape. Along the way finally meeting up with his faithful companion… only to find she had been somehow driven mad by the new area they found themselves in, attacking him relentlessly until he was forced to keep her from harming him any further. Finding the young hatchling close by to his now defeated mother, taking the poor thing into his care once more he chose to move on after burying his only friend. He would travel through the Forsaken lands while doing as he was told for the most part, forced to tame another beast for a better chance at survival during these tasks, while he hardly ever grew fond of this one. It would take some time before he found himself in Hilsbrad, a recently conquered area to the corpses he served with a growing bitterness towards their methods of solving most problems, he has heard from various gossip he happened upon back in his forest that his kind had in fact joined the Horde and the Forsaken were to be considered allies, really this was the only thing that kept him from simply walking away from the whole situation as he did try his best to do the right thing for once by helping them. It was not until running into an odd forsaken woman by the name of Leah Swinton that he found himself at first pitying the woman for her blinded state, despite her still claiming to be a perfectly capable hunter like himself. Though very much disgusted by what she was, he did in fact offer to help her since he viewed her as very much handicapped and serious need of aid. This would lead him to a rather startling set of conclusions, both about himself and the new companion he acquired. After some time of travelling together it would seem he has indeed found someone in who he can trust and be close to, as they continue to travel through this world and beyond together. '''PROS AND CONS '~ What is appealing about them to others?: '''He is starting to become a bit more capable of kindness and doing noble things, still believes he has his charm at least and seems a bit laid back and easy going now. '~ What is unappealing about them to others?: 'Looks to be in pretty bad shape which may lead most to believe his is useless, and every so often does sometimes revert to his old selfish and self-centered ways. '~ Their preferred stance on the battlefield: '''He will always opt to distance himself from his opponent, though he does not find much risk in attempting to get up close and personal in needed to be any real risk anymore. Category:Characters Category:Horde Characters